My Brother's Keeper
by VegasxHoneyDust
Summary: Thicker than most blood, nothing could ever come between the two best friends. Nothing but her.
1. Chapter 1

'…_And the Lord said unto Cain, "Where is Abel thy brother?" And he said, "I know not: Am I my brother's keeper?" And he said, "What hast thou done? the voice of thy brother's blood crieth unto me from the ground. And now art thou cursed from the earth, which hath opened her mouth to receive thy brother's blood from thy hand"…'_

_-Genesis 4:9-11_

* * *

"I know it stings, mate. We've all been there."

"I trusted her. I gave her everything, and this is how the wench repays me-"

"Hey, she's not worth it."

"I don't know what I'm gonna do. I can't stay here, not after this…"

"Come here. We've got more than enough room."

"I can't intrude on you and Boxer."

"You're not intruding, you're family. Now I'll hear no more on the matter. You bring your arse here where you belong."

* * *

"Now remember, don't crowd him." Wade cautioned.

"I won't." Boxer chuckled.

"And don't ask too many questions."

"Babe, would you relax? I know how to tiptoe around a broken heart." Boxer gently nudged him as he followed her out of the kitchen. The sound of a motorcycle's engine in their yard caught the couple's attention.

"That must be him now."

* * *

"Did you get older or did I just get better looking?" Drew said after he took off his helmet, running a hand through his mane.

"Oh you wish, you pillock." Wade snickered, walking down the driveway and giving Drew a hug.

"Get over here, you gorgeous thing, you!" Drew commanded to Boxer.

"How are you, handsome?" Boxer asked as she came into his arms.

"Just grand." Drew replied.

"Well I will let you two talk, I'm gonna be in the kitchen."

"Please tell me it's your steaks." Drew pleaded.

"You know it is." Boxer said.

"Hold on to her or I'll kill ya." Drew said. They smiled as they watched her leave.

"How are you, really?" Wade put a hand on his shoulder.

"As best I can...in desperate need of a Guinness."

"We can do something about that." Wade laughed as they walked into the house.

* * *

"If you keep feeding us like that you'll have two fat celts on your hands." Drew said over his shoulder as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"At least they'll be two good-looking fat celts." Boxer replied from the linen closet. "Here's a couple towels and wash cloths. If you need anything else just call me, ok?" She said.

"You're too sweet to me." Drew said as he took the linen.

"You're family, Drew. I'm glad you're here." She said before leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

" 'Night." He shyly flashed his dimples.

"Sleep well." She turned around and smiled before closing the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N: It only came to me when I found out Wade was going to SmackDown and memories of Empire came rolling back. (If you don't know what Empire is, look it up) Tell me what ya think, it may go somewhere, it may not.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I told you they had the second-best steak in town." Boxer said.

"What can I say, gorgeous, when you're right you're right." Drew smirked before taking a gulp of his beer.

"Don't look now twinkle toes, but I think someone's taken a fancy to you." Wade motioned Drew to turn around and notice the blonde sitting at the bar flashing him a glance every so often.

"It's nothing…" Drew said.

"I don't know, she's been lookin' your way all night." Boxer said.

"Don't look now." Wade grinned when the blonde came up from behind Drew.

"You wanna dance?" She asked.

"Um, sure." Drew said slowly. She took his hand as he got up from the booth and led him out to the dance floor. He looked back once and Wade and Boxer put up thumbs of encouragement.

* * *

"Wade?" Boxer tugged at his shoulder.

"What, love?" He answered groggily.

"It's after 1, shouldn't you call Drew, make sure he's ok?"

"If he's not back yet, I promise you he's more than ok." Wade said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Wade reached behind him and touched the side of her face.

* * *

Drew ran a hand sleepily over his face as he quietly came in.

"Hey." Boxer walked out of the kitchen.

"Boxer, what're you doing up this late?" Drew asked.

"I wanted to make sure you got in ok."

"I'm sorry I worried you, but you didn't have to stay up for me." Drew said. He honestly felt bad when he noticed the bags forming under her eyes.

"I wanted to." She put a hand on his shoulder. "It's late, get some rest. We'll talk in the morning."

" You got it." Drew kissed her forehead before they went down their respective ends of the hall.

* * *

"Morning."

"Oh!" Boxer dropped the orange she was holding when she heard Drew behind her.

"I didn't mean to startle ya." Drew smiled after he picked it up.

"It's ok, I'm just not used to anyone else being up this early. You want some coffee?"

"That'd be great." Drew went to go into the cabinet, but Boxer nudged him back in the direction of the table.

"Park it."

"Really, I can get it." Drew said.

"Park it, I said." She ordered. Drew couldn't help but smile at the bossy little thing. She reached up into the cabinet, her cotton shorts raising up enough to come dangerously close to giving Drew a peek of her rear.

"You still like it strong, right? Drew?" She turned around when she didn't get an answer.

"What? Sorry, yeah."

"Here ya go." She handed him a cup and sat down across from him. "So, are you gonna be seeing that girl again? She seemed nice."

"Things didn't quite work out." Drew admitted.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Drew said with his head lowered.

"...You miss her, don't you?"

"Does that make me an idiot?" He asked.

"It makes you human."

"You have an answer for everything, don't ya?"

"Why are you being so hard on yourself? You're smart, charming, disgustingly good-looking. If you're guilty of anything it's having that damn blind spot for her. Abby didn't know what a good thing she had, it's her loss." Boxer slipped her hand on top of his.

"I thought I heard you flapping your gums." Wade walked up to the table.

"I'm surprised you could hear anything over snoring." Drew retorted.

"Ha ha, very funny." Wade said before leaning over Boxer and kissing her.

"Be nice, you two-I'll get it." Boxer got up when she heard the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Boxer? It's Abby."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Feedback's been great guys, I wasn't sure if I wanted to go all the way with this, but now I defintitely will, so keep it up.**

Boxer turned around and looked at the boys already distracted with their banter and walked into the living room.

"You got some nerve calling here…" Boxer said.

"Boxer, I didn't call to get in a fight with you-"

"Well Drew's not available. Ever."

"I didn't call to talk to him, I called to talk to you." Abby said.

"Forgive me but I'm not exactly up for small talk." Boxer looked over her shoulder to make sure they couldn't hear her.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you." Abby mumbled. Boxer could feel herself about to lose her nerves.

"Do not call _my_ home and threaten me. Don't call again ever, not for me, Drew or anyone else, or you'll be sorry." Boxer spat before she clicked the phone off. She huffed in frustration and turned around to see Wade and Drew standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"That was Abby, wasn't it?" Drew asked.

"I'm sorry." She cringed.

"Don't be. I forgot what a little spitfire we have on our hands." She giggled when Drew ruffled the top of her head.

* * *

"I can put it off another week." Wade said.

"Yeah let's see how that works out." Boxer said as she walked him to the car.

"I'm gonna be there for hours." Wade complained about the DMV.

"Suck it up, ya big baby." Drew threw in, looking up from his motorcycle.

"Hey pretty boy, stay over there." Wade warned.

"Get a move on." Boxer gave Wade a kiss before nudging him into the car. She winked as he pulled off then sat on the ground next to Drew.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Just tightening the kick stand." He said as he tested it out. He looked upwards when he felt Boxer's eyes on him.

"Can we go for a ride?" She asked.

"Not a chance. Wade would have my head if I took you out on this thing." Drew said.

"Oh come on, he doesn't have to know. Just once, please?" She said with a pout. Drew grumbled as he looked away from her.

"How can I say no to that face…" He sighed.

"Yay!" She clapped her hands and bounced.

"Here, put this on." Drew handed her his helmet.

"I don't need this-" She started to protest.

"Put it on, I said." Drew said. She gave him a funny face as he got on the bike before her. She hopped on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yep."

"Hold on tight, gorgeous." He said as they took off. She rested the side of her head on his back as the wind whipped at her face. His scent flooded her nose, almost intoxicating. She held him tighter as they raced down the open road.

* * *

"That was fun. We're gonna have to do that again." Boxer said as she tossed his helmet on the couch.

"Absolutely not. And not a word of this to Wade, understand?"

"Not a word about what?" Wade asked he walked in the front door. Drew sighed, realizing Wade knew him too well to lie his way out of this.

"…I took Boxer out on the bike."

"You did what?" Wade asked with widened eyes.

"Don't be mad at him, Wade. I made him do it." Boxer defended.

"Well I hope you enjoyed it 'cuz that was the last time." Wade eyed the two disapprovingly, then walked into the kitchen. Boxer and Drew shared a quiet snicker before following.

* * *

"Oh, that's a rubbish call!" Wade shouted at the tv.

"Another beer?" Drew asked as he got up from the couch.

"I'm gonna need it." Wade nodded.

"Hey, I'm just about to make my famous smoothie." Boxer looked over her shoulder and smiled when she heard Drew walk in the kitchen.

"Get ya some rest. I'll take care of those." Drew said as she put a few plates in the sink.

"It's ok, you go on and watch the game." She assured.

"Where I come from, the cook doesn't clean."

"If only every guy were from Scotland…" Boxer joked, reaching up into the cabinet. "I don't know why Wade always puts the blender up so high." She said to herself.

"Let me get that." Drew stood behind her and reached over, pressing his hard torso against her back. "There ya are."

"…Thanks." She turned around and slowly took it from him. They held each other's eyes for a moment, until Drew turned to the fridge.

"Better get the beer before Wade throws a fit." He teased. "Save me some of that smoothie, will ya?" Drew smiled at her as he walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

"She's not gonna disappear if you look away." Drew said when he stepped outside and saw Wade in the same spot he was in over an hour ago watching Boxer work in her garden.

"I could look at her all day." Wade said, still not taking his eyes off her from across the yard.

"You're such a sucker." Drew snickered as he sat down next to him on the porch.

"Oh, go to hell." Wade could hardly keep a straight face spewing the insult. "Listen, I overreacted about you taking her out on the bike and all, I just can't help it. I feel like I'm gonna turn around one day and lose her." Wade never looked more vulnerable than when it came to Boxer.

"You're not gonna lose her, ya mutt." Drew assured.

"You know how close I came to losing her before. I was sure she'd never take me back after that night in Miami-"

"It was a mistake, and she forgave you for that." Drew said.

"Hey boys!" Boxer wriggled her fingers at them when she looked up from her tulip bed.

"It's getting awful warm out, why don't you give it a rest?" Wade suggested.

"It's not so bad, I'm almost done anyway." She said, wiping her damp forehead with her arm. "That reminds me, do you mind running up to the store and getting some flour while I finish up?"

"Sure, love." Wade said before he stood up.

"I'll go with you." Drew said.

"No, you stay and make sure she doesn't kill herself." Wade said with a pat on the shoulder. "I'll be back in a bit." Wade before walking over to his car.

"You're the only girl I know that can be completely covered in dirt and still look like a knockout." Drew said. She turned her head away from him so he couldn't see her brightening cheeks.

"You're gonna have to stop buttering me up Drew, you're making Wade look bad."

* * *

Boxer let out a sigh of exasperation when she walked into her room, immediately shedding her clothes. She had kicked off her shorts before stopping to turn the shower on, then went back to undressing without missing a beat, peeling her shirt over her head and tossing it to the floor.

"Hey, where do ya keep the-"

"Drew!" Boxer yelped when Drew walked in the door.

"Boxer, I'm so sorry, I should've knocked first!" He said after he turned his back to her.

"It's-it's ok. What do you need?" She asked as she held her shirt over her chest.

"Ya know what, it's nothing that can't wait."

"You sure?" She checked.

"Positive. Sorry I barged in on ya." Drew said before hurrying out the door and shutting it behind him. He took a breath and leaned against the wall.

_

* * *

_

_Get a hold of yourself, man. That's your best mate's lady._

Drew scolded himself inwardly as he lied in the dark. He'd been too deep in his thoughts to even bother with sleep. A noise down the hall caught his attention, something like a thump. A steady thump.

"Yeah, right there..."

"Boxer..."

"Oh baby..."

Drew rolled onto his side and exhaled deeply, he didn't like the feeling in his gut. Jealousy never did suit him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on twinkle toes, you can do better than that." Wade taunted.

"Screw you." Drew grunted as he looked up at him.

"You're not my type." Wade said as he lifted the weight off of Drew.

"Gah!" Drew hissed, sitting up on the bench.

"Mate, what's the matter with you?" Wade asked.

"I don't know, just-"

"I told you that bird isn't worth it." Wade reminded before taking a sip of water.

"That's easy to say when you have Boxer." Something in Drew's eyes was resentful.

"Then we're gonna find you a broad so you can get over this bloody funk you're in. You're starting to throw salt in my game." He said.

"As if you had had any." Drew replied and chucked his towel at him.

* * *

"I don't know, mom, we hardly talk about it. I'm not in a rush to get married, and neither is he. I'll be sure to tell him. Love you too, bye." Boxer shook her head and chuckled to herself as she hung up the phone.

"We're home, love."

"Hi, sweaty men." Boxer kissed them both on the cheek as she met them at the door. "Don't even think of stepping into my kitchen before washing up." She warned as she turned to go back in. Then something told her to stop and turn around.

"What's going on?" She folded her arms and stared down the two.

"What do you mean?" They answered in unison.

"You two are up to something, I wanna know what it is. Now." It was hard to believe that a bubbly little slip of a thing could intimidate anyone of their size, but it was happening.

"Boxer we-" Drew started.

"No let me tell her." Wade said.

"Talk fast, bub." She said.

"You know Drew's been having a rough go of it these past few days. I thought it would be good for him if we got away for the weekend-"

"The two of you…" Boxer asked.

"Yes."

"…And just where do you plan on going?"

"Atlanta-"

"Oh great." Boxer scoffed.

"Just for the weekend, love!"

"Well don't let me keep you, you better get packing." Boxer said over her shoulder as she stomped into the kitchen.

* * *

"Boxer?" Wade turned and sat up on his elbow to look at her.

"What, Wade?" She snipped.

"Would you stop being like that?"

"Do I need to remind you what happened the last time you went out on one of your 'all-boys' weekends?"

"No, you don't, and I can't believe you'd say something like that."

"Yeah, make me out to be the bad guy. That's nice." Boxer answered as she shifted on her pillow.

"If it makes you this mad I'll just call the whole thing off." Wade reasoned. He couldn't stand it when she was mad at him.

"You're a big boy, do whatever you want." She rustled out of bed and left the room.

* * *

"Oh, I didn't know you were up." Boxer said when she saw Drew in the kitchen.

"Just wanted a glass of water." He said.

"Same." She nodded.

"Boxer, don't be mad at Wade. He's just trying to be a good friend."

"I know." She said through clenched teeth. She understood, but it didn't make her any more ok with it.

"If it'd make things any better, I'll tell him we won't go-"

"He already suggested that. It's fine, go." She turned to the sink to keep from having to look at his puppy eyes.

"...He'd never betray your trust again." Drew walked up behind her and rubbed her shoulders.

"I- I know. It just hurts to think-"

"Stop thinking." He crooned. Something about the scent of her hair sent a chill up his spine.

"Easier said than done-" She turned around and was caught by Drew's lips.

"I'm sorry." Drew said as he sharply pulled away from her.

"I don't...what..." She was at a loss for words as she tried to catch her breath.

"I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry." Drew said as he backed away from her.

"Um, you should get some sleep, ya'll have an early morning." She said blankly before she rushed past him. They looked back at each other before going down their respective ends of the hall.

* * *

"The number of the hotel is on the fridge." Wade said as he walked in the living room.

"Mmm-hmm."

"If anything comes up my phone'll always be on."

"I know." Boxer said as she followed him to the door.

"But I'll call every chance I get."

"Good." She said. Wade sighed heavily and turned around to face her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She said. Wade nodded before stepping out onto the porch. Boxer looked over and caught Drew's eyes as he waited in the car. "You better get a move on, don't wanna hit any traffic."

"Come here." Wade pulled her into his arms. He kissed her forehead after he pulled away, then walked to the car.

"I love you." Wade mouthed as he stepped into the car. Boxer's eyes went from Wade to Drew as they pulled out of the driveway. She sat down on the porch and buried her face in her hands. It was enough struggling to trust Wade, it'd be damn near impossible to trust herself too.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, lovelies. I'm closing in on the last month and a half of the semester and it's been kicking my butt. But I've got a hold of things now and updates should come back to normal.**

"Here you are, sir." The maid said as she handed him a fresh bundle of towels.

"Thank you." Drew smiled.

"You're very welcome, enjoy the rest of your stay." She said before walking away.

"She's cute." Drew said as he closed the door.

"Pace yourself, mate. You'll throw your back out at the rate you're going." Wade said. It was true, Drew had been with a different girl every night they were there.

"No worries, there's plenty of me to go around." Drew grinned with confidence. Wade scoffed and rolled his eyes as he went into the bathroom. Drew started fumbling through his bag when he heard Wade's phone ringing.

"Wade, your-" Drew said before he heard the shower running.

"Boxer…"

"Drew?"

"How are ya?" He asked.

"I- I'm good. Are you guys having a good time?" She asked.

"Uh yeah, it's nice. Real nice." Drew said.

"Good." Boxer replied. They fell silent for a moment.

"Is everything ok at the house?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"I'm sorry, you're looking for Wade and I'm rambling on."

"Oh, it's ok-"

"Who are you talking to, twinkle toes?" Wade was wrapping a towel around his waist when he walked out of the bathroom.

"It's Boxer." Drew said. "Here's Wade, I'll see ya soon." He said before handing Wade the phone.

"Hey love, what are you up to? Good, good." Wade started. Drew took a deep breath and walked out onto the balcony. He thought this time away from Boxer would do him some good, but he was wrong. The guilt tore at him, but he missed her more than anything. He tried to clear his thoughts when he spotted two blondes laying out by the pool.

"Psst." He hissed over the ledge. One of the blondes looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi there." She called.

"I don't suppose you lovely ladies have any dinner plans this evening?" He asked. The two girls looked at each other and giggled.

"No, we don't." The first one said.

"Excellent." Drew grinned.

"Who are you talking to?" Wade asked as he walked up behind him. He looked down at Drew's line of sight and saw the blondes. "Oh you just don't quit, do you?"

* * *

"Was that the best lobster you've ever had or what?" Drew asked the girls as he led them into the room.

"Oh my gosh this view looks amazing!" One of the blondes took Drew's hand and walked out to the balcony.

"Hey, he gonna be ok?" The second blonde motioned over to Wade who stumbled back onto his bed.

"He'll be fine. Lay off of that, will ya?" Drew warned. He knew what alcohol did to him.

"What are you, my mother?" Wade taunted before bringing what was his sixth beer bottle to his mouth. Drew rolled his eyes and turned back to the girls.

"You don't talk much, do you?" The second blonde closed the sliding door behind her as she walked back in the room.

"You could say that." Wade mumbled.

"It's an awful nice night to be all alone." She said as she crawled onto the bed next to him.

"I'm not alone. I have a beautiful girlfriend, thank you very much."

"I don't see her anywhere." She said as she reached for his belt buckle.

"What are you doing?" Wade sat up and swatted her hand away.

"What does it look like?" She retorted, going back to undoing his buckle.

"Cut that out, now. You're gonna get us both in big trouble." Wade said lowly.

"I like trouble." She purred before getting on top of him. Wade threw his head back and closed his eyes. It was happening again.

"What the hell are you doing?" Drew growled before pulling the girl off of Wade.

"Would you relax, he's a big boy!" The blonde hissed.

"Get out. Now." Drew growled through clenched teeth. He may have had a baby face, but an angry Drew was nothing one would want to be apart of.

"Come on, Donna. Jerks." The blonde snapped over her shoulder before slamming the door behind them.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Drew asked.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, I didn't touch the bird." Wade muttured.

"She was touching _you_!"

"Calm down...I...love Boxer..." Wade managed before he blacked out.

* * *

"Wade!"

"Oh love, I missed you so much." Wade said as he squeezed Boxer in his arms.

"I missed you too. Both of you." Boxer said when Drew walked in the door.

"Not as much as we missed your cooking." Drew said as he kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, you'll be fed right this evening." Boxer said.

"You've gotta tell me all about your weekend, after I nap. My head is killing me." Wade said.

"Had a lot to drink, did we?" Boxer asked. Wade looked over at Drew, who quickly returned stare.

"He was a lightweight compared to me." Drew nodded.

"I bet. Well you go on, and rest a bit. I'll be in the kitchen."

"I'm so glad to be back, love." Wade kissed her cheek before trudging off to their room. Boxer looked away and met Drew's eyes.

"Could I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah, that'd be nice."


	7. Chapter 7

"So did you enjoy yourself?" Boxer asked as she took a pepper out of the fridge.

"Yeah, it was a nice time." Drew said before taking a seat at the table.

"Good."

"I expect you enjoyed the peace and quiet…" Drew teased.

"Yeah, but it was starting to get a little too quiet." Boxer turned around and smiled. "So, how does pepper steak sound?"

"Delicious." Drew smiled.

"I figured as much. I know you ate nothing but junk while you were gone and-"

"He behaved himself, Boxer…"

"God, I thought you were gonna make me ask." Boxer said with an exhale.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." Boxer said.

"No, I'm sorry for-"

"Drew, it's ok. You're still hurting, and you don't know what to do with your feelings right now. I understand." Boxer turned to him and took hold of his hands.

"You do?"

"Of course, it was a silly kiss. It didn't mean anything." Boxer giggled. Of course Drew wasn't thinking straight, he would never betray Wade like that. She touched his cheeked and turned back to the stove.

"…Right." Drew said lowly.

* * *

"So, tell me all about your weekend." Boxer's eyes went from Drew to Wade's before putting a fork to her mouth. Wade cleared his throat and looked up from his plate.

"Ahem, well there's not much to tell, love. We went to a few clubs, this nice little beach in Savannah..." Wade said. Drew's eyes were filled with disapproval when he looked over at Wade.

"Well the important thing is you two had fun. And Drew looks a lot happier now."

* * *

"What's your deal? You've had your nose turned up at me ever since we've been back." Wade asked as he put the leftovers in the fridge.

"You know what the problem is..." Drew looked over his shoulder once before going back to the sink of dishes.

"Oh for christ's sake, nothing happened!"

"Because _I _didn't let it happen." Drew turned around sharply on his heel and hissed.

"You really don't think I could've turned that bird down myself?" Wade asked in disbelief.

"Could you?" Boxer stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Boxer, I promise-" Wade started.

"Shut up." She spat. "You lied to me..." Her eyes glassy with approaching tears as she looked at Drew.

"Boxer, I'm sorry." Drew whispered.

"Save it." She uttered before stomping away.

"Boxer, come back here." Wade pleaded, following her through the living room.

"Leave me alone!" She cried as she stormed out the door.

* * *

"Boxer, Boxer where do you think you're going?" Drew pulled up slowly alongisde Boxer as she walked down the road.

"Leave me alone, Drew."

"Leave you out here in the middle of the night? Not a chance." He replied.

"I mean it, go away." She huffed with crossed arms.

"You know that's not gonna happen so just get in the car."

"No!"

"We're sorry, Boxer." Drew said. Damn that velvety voice of his.

"Then why's it just you in the car?" Boxer asked.

"I figured Wade wouldn't be safe around you right now." He teased. Boxer chuckled for a moment, then cleared her throat.

"Don't make me laugh, I'm mad at you."

"If I promise you a ride on my bike, will you get in the car?" He asked. Boxer stopped in her tracks and looked over at him suspiciously.

"Promise?"

"I promise." He nodded.

"Alright, fine-whoa!" Boxer started towards the car but tripped to the ground.

"Boxer!"

* * *

"I don't think it's a sprain, but let's get you some ice." Drew said as he carried Boxer through the front door.

"What happened?" Wade asked as he walked from the kitchen.

"We just had a little spill." Drew said.

"Here, I'll take her. Go get the ice."

"No." Boxer said. Drew met Wade's eyes and shrugged.

"Fine." He said before starting towards their room.

"You're gonna have to talk to him eventually." Drew said as he set Boxer down on the counter.

"Yeah well not tonight." She pouted. Drew looked back at her once as he reached into one of the cabinets.

"You worked your knee over good." He said before dabbing a alcohol-dipped cotton ball on her knee.

"Ouch!" She whined.

"I know, I know." He crooned. He looked up and saw she was biting back a few tears and slowly blew his cool breath across her knee.

"Better?" He asked. She slowly nodded her head. "Now let's take a look at that ankle." He said, absent-mindedly running his hand down her leg to get there.

"No!"

"Calm down, it's just a bruise." He chuckled.

"Are you sure?"

"I wrestled for a living, I know a sprain when I see one." He said. "You gonna be alright?"

"I guess so." She said. He slid his hands to her waist and helped her off the counter.

"If you need anything, don't get up, just call me." He ordered.

"Mmm-hmm." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry Boxer, I really am."

"I know." She nodded. He brushed some hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.

" 'Night."


	8. Chapter 8

"Boxer?" Wade whispered, moving her hair way from her shoulder. "I know you're upset with me, but I would never do anything to hurt you again, I love you. I know you don't believe me right now, but I do." He kissed her shoulder before rolling back over and drifting off.

* * *

"She hates me."

"Boxer does not hate you, she just can't stand you right now." Drew said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I can't stand it when she's mad at me." Wade groaned.

"And she can't stand when you drink…" Drew said.

"I see where you're going with this." Wade said.

"Do you? Well look who's up." Drew smiled when Boxer walked in the kitchen.

"How's your ankle feeling?" Wade asked.

"Drew, would you tell Wade that my ankle is fine, no thanks to him?"

"Wade, her ankle is fine, no-"

"I heard her!"

"Drew, would you be a sweetie and pass me an orange?"

"With pleasure."

"Thank you, I'll be back later to make you the best steak _ever_." Boxer said before kissing Drew's cheek.

"Just where are you going on that bad ankle?" Wade inquired.

"Drew, would you tell Wade to mind his own business?" Boxer asked for leaving the two.

"Wade, mind your own-"

"Shut up!" Wade spat before throwing an orange at Drew's chest.

* * *

"Dinner was great as always..." Wade admired Boxer as she put her dark mane into a braid.

"Hmph."

"I have something for you." Wade smiled as brought a box of chocolates from behind his back. "Who loves Godiva? Huh?"

"Me..." Boxer mumbled.

"I'm sorry, who loves it?"

"I do." Boxer snatched the box from him and ripped the plastic off. "You're not right, bribing me with chocolate." She said a she stuffed one in her mouth.

"I play to win." Wade said with a mug of satisfaction.

"I'm still mad at you."

"Well may I say, you make anger look very, very attractive." Wade crawled up to her, trailing kisses from her arm to her neck.

"Oh yeah?" Boxer swiftly pushed him over onto his back and mounted him.

"Did I mention how much I fancy angry Boxer?"

* * *

Boxer laid out by the pool, taking a nap in the sun before the barbecue she was having with some of the boys' friends.

"Hey, gorgeous." Drew said as he walked through the backyard.

"Hey you. Where's Wade?"

"He went to get some more beer and ribs."

"You should've went with him, he couldn't shop to save his life..." Boxer said as she adjusted herself on her chair.

"Um..." Drew couldn't help staring at her curves.

"Something wrong?" Boxer opened her eyes and asked.

"No, sorry-"

"Come sit with me, the barbecue's not for a couple more hours." Boxer suggested.

"I shouldn't-"

"Oh don't be silly."

"Alright then." Drew gave in and laid on the beach chair next to her.

"I never did say thank you..."

"For what?" Drew asked.

"The other night, following me down the street, taking care of my ankle..."

"It was nothing." Drew shrugged.

"But it was something." She said. They held each other's eyes for a moment, neither saying a word.

"You're gonna burn up, here." Drew sat up and grabbed the sunscree by her chair. She sat up and turned her back to him, letting him move her hair over one shoulder. His hands made smooth motions over her back and shoulders. She let out a shallow breath of air when his hands ran down to her lower back.

"T-thanks."

"Don't mention it." Drew said tensely.

"I think I'm gonna take a dip in the pool."

"You finally learned how to swim?" Drew asked.

"Haha, no."

"For crying out loud..." Drew sighed as he followed her in.

"You're gonna teach me?" Boxer asked.

"If I don't, no one will." Drew said. "Now put you legs together, and hold your arms straight out." He instructed, wrapping his arms under her torso.

"That tickles." She giggled. He playfully rolled his eyes and moved his arms slightly.

"Now move your arms like you've seen us do."

"I can't, water keeps hitting me in the face." She sputtered.

"Well lift your chin, how 'bout?" He teased.

"Hey I'm doing it." She said proudly as she moved her arms.

"You're doing great." Drew smiled.

* * *

"Boxer? Drew?" Wade called when he walked into the house. "Love, where are you?" He called again as he set the groceries on the kitchen table. He paused when he heard splashing in the backyard.

* * *

"Don't let go yet!" Boxer laughed.

"Well if you keep that up, you'll take us both down!" Drew quipped as she squirmed in his arms. Wade stood where he couldn't be noticed and watched the two for a moment. He hadn't heard Boxer laugh that much in a long time.

"What are you two up to?"

"Trying to teach your lady to swim." Drew said.

"Quit while you're ahead, I beg you." Wade teased.

"Oh, she's a good learner..." Drew defended.

"See?" Boxer threw in.

"Throw some shorts on and come in, why don't ya?" Drew asked.

"I better get the meat on the grill first..."

"I'll help." Drew said, gently letting Boxer out of his hold.

"Hey!" She protested.

"I'll be back." He assured as he pulled himself out of the water.

"Cover yourself up, hussy." Wade chucked a towel at Drew.

"Jealous?" Drew asked as he wrapped it around his waist. He looked back at Boxer wading around in the pool, there was nothing more beautiful than her smile.


End file.
